Don't judge a book by it's cover
by aug325
Summary: 15 year old Davie Doppler, Finally found his voice. He is moving on to the Intesteller Acadamy. Everyone is proud of him. But not Dav. Already he arives and he's treated like Scum.Only one person in the whole school sees him differently. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Small Fanfiction about my character Davie when he gets older, and learns how to talk! (I won't say how cause I have no idea. LOL) I'd say he'd be about 15 in this fanfic. I know I still have yet to finish my last one, but I hated my first one, it was sooooo stupid! XP I made the last chapter of the last one, but I'll probably never submit it cause it's so dumb! XP First fanfic flop! Feals stupid. Okay that's enough beating myself up. I won't put to many Authors notes in this one as my last fanfiction because they get annoying from time to time. I decided to call 'Dav' 'Davie' in the beginning so people who have read my previous (crappy) fanfic know that I'm talking about the same person. So here we go. My second fanfic. I would not appreciate unnecessary flames about my fanfic, that's my job. weak lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Doppler, Jim, Sarah, or any of the other Treasure Planet cast but these are the ones I do own:

All **_These versions_** of Doppler and Amelia's Children (I say that cause almost everyone writes a fic about them rolls eyes)

Davie (the canine),

Suzie (blond kitten),

Amy (Red head kitten),

Kitten (brunette kitten),

And this other character,

Crystal (Grey haired human female you'll meet her later)

Chapter One:

Davie sat on his bed in his bedroom leaning against the wall. The sun was shining outside for once on Montressor, most kids were outside playing with there friends, going to malls, browsing the stores, and solar surfing, using the last bit of summer vacation they had left...but Davie just sat on his bed, with a notebook and pencil in hand. He was drawing. He was always drawing one way or another. Whether it was at home or in school, sunny or cloudy, Davie was always scratching his pencil against his notepad. He was concentrating hard...Carefully. He guided his pencil gently and carefully across the paper so not to make any mistakes. He was done. He looked at the three eyed pirate skull symbol he drew on his notebook. 'Not bad.' He thought proudly admiring his work. 'Not bad at all.' It looked like the pirate symbol. Davie smiled as he drew a small 'D' with spikes on the left side of it in the lower right hand corner of his paper. He drew a small circle around it and four small circles above it. It looked like a 'D' inside of a paw print when he was finished. Davie grinned. "Now Officially copyrighted!" He said to himself. He looked at the skull, admiring his work. 'Maybe I can show it to Jim when he comes over...' he thought.

Suddenly his door flew open. His gaze darted towards his bedroom door. Amy, his feline sister was standing at the door. She had orange short hair that looked as possibly strait as possible. She was wearing a small mini-skirt and a t-shirt that was way to small for her. It showed her belly button. The only thing the shirt was possibly good for was covering her breasts. She had a lot of makeup on. Eyeliner, lip gloss, cover up...you would think she was wearing a whole darn makeup department!

Davie was used to Amy dressing like this by now and got used to it. The second she entered his room she barked, "WHERE IS IT!" The feline began searching Davie's room immediately as if it were her own, taking dresser doors out, clearing Davie's desk of personalized drawings.

"What do you want Amy?" Davie said not taking his eyes of his drawing.

"You know what **_I_** want!" The feline snarled continuing tearing Davie's room up. Davie glanced up from his drawing, "No I don't, and can you stop taking my drawers out, your making quite a mess." He replied calmly as he began shading in the skull. Amy turned around and glared at Davie. "Don't play stupid with me little brother! I know you took my genuine puppy dog pink nail polish from the Fashion Boutique! Now fork it over!" Davie sighed and closed his notebook. You can't concentrate with Amy on the rampage! It's impossible. "Amy we were both born at the same time along with Suz, and Kit. Now stop saying you're the oldest!"

"I was born before any of you so technically I'm the oldest!"

"Yeah by a few seconds! That doesn't make you better then us! Who made you Queen of the World?" He rolled his eyes.

"**_ME!_** Now gimmie my nail polish!"

"Why would I take your stupid girly nail polish?" Davie asked beginning to get angry.

"To make me mad! To make me feel inferior and out of order! AND IT'S WORKING!" She said running tense shaking hands through her hair. Davie gave a slight laugh as he watched Amy fall apart. 'So she lost her nail polish, it's not the end of the world.' He thought. 'Girls are so weird.'

"Why? Ya can always buy more can't ya?" She glared at Davie. "This is the genuine puppy dog pink nail polish from the Fashion Boutique, you just can't go buy more! They only made 5 types of that nail polish and it's irreplaceable!" She began searching frantically under Davie's bed, throwing old socks and magazines everywhere. "Where are you hiding it? I need to look absolutely perfect for this afternoon!" Davie looked puzzled.

"This afternoon?" He asked Amy, who now was searching his closet.

"Don't you remember little brother? We're all getting our uniforms, the ceremony?" She began looking through his trash can now.

Davie racked his brain. He remembered his parents saying something about it before summer vacation started, but now that summer was almost over, his mind was low on info. All he could remember was that Jim was coming home from collage today. He graduated awhile back, but he stayed away for awhile with his friends in a summer home for the break. Davie never met Jim's friends, but Jim wasn't going to bring them anyway. 'Hanging around with the same guys for awhile can drive ya insane!' Jim explained. Davie got were Jim was steering at. He gets that way with his sisters all the time. Davie hadn't seen Jim in a long time. By quick math Davie figured Jim would be about 25. He barley remembered a ceremony involved.

"What are you talking about?" He asked Amy who was now clearing the top of Davie's dresser, you could barely see the floor of his room any more.

"You don't remember what happens today?"

"Um...You finally leave me alone for once?"

"Ha-ha very funny Dav**_IE_**, but no." Amy said stressing on the 'IE' in his name.

"Dav" Davie said pointedly. He didn't like being called 'Davie' that much. Sounded to childish. He hated it. Amy just said 'Davie' to tick him off.

"Whatever David!"

"Aims, I'm warning you!"

"Gimmie my genuine puppy dog pi.."

"..I told you I don't have it! Now what happens today?" Dav said interrupting her. Amy looked at Dav, slightly put off that he interrupted her.

"Well Daniel,"

Dav glared at her.

"If your tiny brain can't remember, I'll have no choice but to tell you." She sighed dramatically as if she was in a phoney play. 'She's such a drama queen.' Dav thought rolling his eyes.

"Get on with it Queen of the nail polish!" Dav said angrily rolling his eyes. Amy glared at Dav.

"Oh you stupid-Uh! I don't have time for this!" She said as she began searching Dav's room again. "Don't you remember? We finally get into Interstellar Academy today! You know top-of-the-line school! Open Campus! Cool Uniforms! I gotta look absolutely perfect and shine like a diamond! And just think, tomorrow, we'll actually be living there on Campus! "

"Oh..." Dav said his heart sinking horribly. "Yes...yes...I remember..."

Of corse. Return to School time, how could of Dav forgotten? Summer went way to fast for Dav's liking. It felt like he only did half the goofing off he did last summer. Why did another school year have to start? Why couldn't it be summer every minute of every day of every year. He knew he was going into a new school and that made the matter all the worse. Dav had barely any friends already, and the thought of going to a new school with nobody even knowing his name depressed him greatly. He knew Amy, Suzie, and Kit would get excepted right away cause they were already really popular. If you're popular at your home planet, you can be popular any place in the galaxy. No kiding. But he knew Jim was coming to the ceremony and that was something to look forward to.

Amy kept tearing Dav's room apart. When she finally realized he was telling the truth, she got bored and decided to harass Kit for her nail polish. Dav was alone in his room once again. He looked at the mess Amy caused. It was horrible. It looked as if his room was filled with layers of junk since the end of time. His desk chair was turned over. Socks, trash, clothing, magazines, and lots of papers were scattered throughout his room. Dresser drawers were out on his floor. Simply tragic. Looks like a tornado passed through. He knew he should start cleaning up, but he didn't want to. He didn't feel like it. He flopped onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. He didn't want to go back to school, not yet. He knew it didn't start till tomorrow, but the ceremony was today and he felt like he didn't want to go to that either.

He sighed forlornly. He wished Jim would hurry up coming here. He wanted to see him before he had to go to the Blasted place they call 'school'. He never lived on Campus before. He imaged it being terrible, Living in School. School is for learning, not living. Dav liked to learn as much as the next guy, but he couldn't stand schools! The environment! Every one at school with there little 'Cliques'. The popular girls hang with the popular girls, the popular boys hang with the popular boys, the football players hang with other football players, the cheerleaders hang with other cheerleaders, and the Computer Nerds hang with other Computer Nerds. It was enough to make anyone sick. He felt sick just thinking about it.

His mother's voice downstairs interrupted his thoughts about the Academy.

"Daniel! There's something in the mail for you!"

Dav's face lit up. There's only one person in the whole Etherium he'd know who'd write him! (besides Jim). He immediately jumped out of his bed and ran out of his room, down the stairs and towards the entry way of his house. He saw his mom (Amelia) holding the sealed envelope and examining it trying to make out the untidy handwriting.

"Whoever is this friend of yours Daniel?" She said trying to make out the return address. Dav took the envelope from his mother and smiled at her.

"It's Dav mom." He corrected her quickly. "Oh, we met awhile back. I helped him with some repairs on his skiff. He was grateful for it. Kinda been sending each other mail ever since." He looked at the envelope. He was able to make out the untidy scrawl. He smiled when he read the return address:

'John Silver

Room 14

Drunkard Inn

Montresser Spaceport'

"Well.." Amelia said put off. "Tell your _friend_ that he has to work on his penmanship, it's atrocious! I can barley make out what it says half the time!"

Dav looked at Silver's handwriting. It was a bit hard to make out, but not that hard. 'Maybe my mom's to sophisticated to try ta make out bad penmanship!' Dav thought rolling his eyes. On second thought, maybe that was a good thing, Silver wrote Dav that 'Yer mum don' like me that much.' So Dav decided to keep Silver's notes secret. He wasn't sure if his parents might turn him into the authorities or not but you'll never know.

"I will mom." Dav said as he ran up to his room to open Silver's letter.

Dav nearly tripped over half the junk in his room. He totally forgot about Amy's rampage. He cursed when he stubbed his toe on his old tin box of solar surfer cards (which was overturned) and sat onto his bed. He ripped open the letter and read it silently so his sister's wouldn't hear.

"Surprise Davy!

Bet ya didn't expect me ta be near Montreeser eh? I herd from Jimbo that ya got inta Interstellar Academy this year! Way ta go! I'm proud of ya lad! An' Jimbo graduated from collage already! Woah! Slow down lad, I can hardly keep up with ya!'

Dav laughed at this part of the letter. He continued reading.

"Anyway, how's yer mum? Probably strict as usual the little tight pants. If ya want, I can come over and blast her with me cyborg arm! Heh! Jus' kidding Dav. Doc's probably still bumbling all over his words still and bragging. The day yer pap stops bragging on about his 'superior intellect' ya tell me kay? Cause I swear if that happens, I swear Manta birds will start flying out of me bum! How's yer sister's, treating ya well I hope. Hopefully ya survived the summer with them. Well I bet yer worried 'bout me being too close to Montresser . Don' worry 'bout that! I wanted ta come ta see ya move up to the Academy. I can't promise ya I'll be there fer the ceremony, but I might meet ya afterwards. I can't tell ya were in case this letter gets found. I told Jimbo about it and he knows, so ya can ask him! Hope ta see ya soon lad!

Best Wishes,

Silver

P.s. Ya wanta write back ya can use the return address, I won't be movin' for awhile.

P.s.s. Before ya start replyin' I wanta say: It was all Jimbo's idea! Jus saying!"

Dav finished reading the letter and laughed. 'All Jimbo's idea! Yeah right!' He thought. Silver you could always count on him for a laugh, in a letter or in person, he seemed to cheer you up in a way that you feel like your worth something. Davie thought about Silver's letter for awhile. He missed the old cyborg and wanted to see him, but he didn't want him to get caught by the authorities. But the authorities around Montressor where still way off track. He figured they could probably risk it. He needed some cheering up before he headed off to the depressing deathtrap known as "The Interstellar Academy". He turned Silver's letter over. Fortunately, Silver hadn't written on the back. Dav grabbed his pencil that was lying next to his notebook on the bed. He didn't feel like looking all over his floor trying to find a piece of paper to write on.

He began to write his reply:

"Hey Silver!

Nice to hear from ya! It gets kinda lonely around here, if you know what I mean. Summer went by way to fast for me. Felt like I only had a chance to turn around and poof! Back to School. I know it's the Interstellar Academy and I should be proud and everything, but I'm not. I guess I'm sorta depressed that summer is over. My Mom and Dad are fine. Though my mom is a little strict sometimes. Hmm...I wonder if I can change my mind on that bazooka offer...Kiding Silv'! Your right about my dad though. He's been busy in his observatory though. I think he never set foot out of it this summer! I asked him once and he kept going on and on about the vastness of space and galaxies. First I was interested, then he began getting into all that detailed science! Man it was like listening to one of those dull science specials on television. Does he _EVER_ shut up? Survey says: No.

My sisters are alright. Not treating me the best, but I'm Ok. Amy trashed my room today. She's upset cause she can't find her special-absolutely-perfect-in-every-way nail polish or something. She thought I took her dumb nail polish. Yeah right! She's completely daft in the head! At least she didn't try to kill me! I thought about your visit. I thought, What the heck? I could use some company besides my sisters, and it would be really nice to see you again. Jim will probably tell me where ta go.

See ya there!

Dav"

Davie looked at his letter. He reread it twice. He felt like he was missing something. He wanted to say something else. Something final. But he couldn't think of any thing, So he added:

P.s. My mom saw the envelope, she told me to tell you, 'Work on your penmanship, it's atrocious!'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

Dav inserted his envelope sealed letter in the mailbox outside his house. He closed the mailbox door and put the flag up. As soon as he did this, you could see beams of bright fluorescent light shining through the cracks of the mailbox. The light faded. Dav opened the mailbox. The letter was no longer there, it was being sent to the other mailbox at Silver's address. He put the flag down. He didn't know why, but he felt a little nervous when he sent the letter. Like someone was watching, but no one was.

Dav went back to his room. It was still a wreak. He sighed angrily as he looked at the piles of junk on the floor. He began to kick a path towards his bed, (the only thing Amy hadn't trashed) and sat down. He glared at the mountains of junk. "Don't just sit there! Pick yourself up!" He yelled at the floor of his room. He got no response. "Don't give me that look!" Dav sighed and flopped onto his bed again. "I'm having a conversation with my bedroom." He said rubbing his temple, hardly believing his own foolishness.

"Um...Knock Knock?"

Dav glanced at his doorway. His other sister, Suz was standing there with a small grin on her face. She had blond long curly hair, with her bangs grown out. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a saying on it as usual. Today's saying: 'I'm hot your not, get used to it'. Although the t-shirt may lead you to believe Suz is selfish and bratty, that's not true. Quite the opposite. She is nicer to Dav then Amy and Kit are. She always loves to help around the house, cooking, and cleaning but she also liked fun and daring stuff. Solar Surfing is her kind of sport. Dav likes Solar Surfing too. They have a lot in common, it's easy to believe that they're related. Which Dav wishes he could say the same for Amy. Dav and Suz actually get along pretty well for siblings.

Dav sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "What do you what?" He asked in a rather ruder voice then he intended. Suz didn't get mad at her brother she smiled at him.

"Hey Dav, some of us are gonna go Solar Surfing down by the boarding plains. I already called Jim's mom, she said we could barrow his Solar Surfer. Wanna come?" She said all this very fast and excitedly.

Jim couldn't bring his Solar Surfer to collage, it wasn't aloud. So he left it at home with his mother. He let the Doppler family borrow it any time they wished. Usually Dav loved to go solar surfing. He could do it till sun down if he wanted too but he was kinda in a gloomy mood today.

Suze's eyes darted around Dav's messy room. " Woah! What happened here? Looks like a twister hit this place!"

"Amy. That's what."

Suz placed her hands on her hips. "That's what got ya all sour? Oh Dav...Come on let's go catch some air! It'll take your mind of Aims!" She said as she pulled his arm trying to get him out of his bed. Dav didn't budge.

"No. I don't wanna."

"Dav, you can't stay in your room forever!" She said placing her hands on her hips again.

Dav turned his back towards her and faced the bedroom wall.

"Watch me!" He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Dav, I know your awake!"

Dav didn't face her. He gave some loud fake snores. Suz gave Dav a cross look. He persisted making fake snores not facing her.

He always got this way at the end of summer break. Seemed like he always got depressed around September. Of corse she gets a little down that summer is over, but Dav feals like he doesn't want to do anything at all during the last few minutes of summer. Suz got an idea. She gave a sly smile out of the corner of her mouth.

"Okay Dav! You win!" She walked out of Dav's messy room.

Dav kept making fake snoring sounds as he herd her footsteps fade. He couldn't hear her. He stopped 'snoring'. He opened one eye. It was very suspicious for Suz to give up that easily. Usually she's very persistent. He opened his other eye. Was she gone? He turned in his bed so he faced the doorway. He wanted to check if she left. He saw his feline sister running strait towards him!

Dav immediately grabbed the closest thing next to him to shield himself! (which happed to be his pillow). He held his pillow in front of his face. He cringed, bracing himself for the tackle...but it never came. He opened his eyes again. Did she leave? Maybe she was running to her room that was next to his. Yes...Yes...that was it. He slowly lowed his pillow away from his face, still quite unconvinced that she left. His eyes peered over his pillow. Suz was right directly in front of him! It was as if she got a running head start, and stopped when she reached her target. Which was exactly what she did.

"Hello Brother!" She grinned. Dav tried to defend himself, but it was too late. She jumped up on him in a full blown tackle. Dav and Suz toppled backward on his bed. They rolled around, each of them trying to get the upper hand. Then suddenly Suz began tickling Dav, holding him down. Dav tried to wrestle her off him, but it's hard when your laughing too death. Suz gave an evil grin as she began to show no mercy.

"OH-GOD-SUZ! STOP!" Dav managed to say. Suz kept tickling him. Dav tried to the best of his ability to shield himself, but it did no good, Suz knew where all of Dav's ticking spots were. Which was pretty easy to figure out anyway, considering Dav was pretty ticklish.

"Never!" Suz said in her false evil voice. Dav was laughing so hard, he thought he would explode.

"STOP! OH! OH! HEAVEN! STOP!" Suz stopped and smiled at Dav, who was panting, holding his chest.

"Y-you...trying...ta...kill...me?"

"Maybe..." She grinned evilly and started ticking him again. Dav began pant-laughing for breath again. She stopped and grabbed his blue notebook that was still lying on his bed. "Oh what's this?" she said evilly. Dav immediately sat up, although he was winded from Suz's tickle attack.

"Gimme...that...back..." Dav panted. Suz grinned. She knew very well what Dav's notebook was and how much it meant to him.

"Ya gonna go Solar Surfing with me?"

"I...told you...I don't wanna...go...Solar Surfing, now gimmie it back!"

Suz gave an mischievous grin. "Try to take it from me then!" and with that she ran out of his room. Dav quickly followed her, making random grabs at his notebook. She was running backwards, (although carefully) holding his notebook out to him, then yanking it back.

"Come on Dav! Ya want it? Work for it!"

Dav missed his notebook again. "Suz, Suz, Come on Suz give it back!" He said desperately as he tried to grab it again. Suz then rolled his notebook into a telescope shape and looked through it.

"Smile for the Camera Dav!"

Dav tried to grab his notebook again but missed. "Oh! Hey! Come on! This is not my bar mitzah! Now give it back!" He joked. Suz grinned. She saw Dav was smiling.

"Sounds like ya really want it back!" she teased sarcastically.

"I DO! Now.."

Suz tossed him his notebook. Dav stumbled back a few steps but he caught it. He looked at her confused. She had her hands on her hips and was smiling at Dav.

"**_Now _**will you go Solar Surfing with me?" She sighed.

Dav looked up at her and smiled. "Do I have a choice?"

A few moments later, Suz and Dav were down by the boarding plains of Montressor by the Benbow Inn, taking turns on Jim's Solar Surfer. Dav was sitting on one of the docks, his feet dangling over the edge, drawing in his notebook. It was Suz's turn.

"Hey Dav ya watchin? Ya watchin?" She said to him as she paused the surfer in mid air. Dav rolled his eyes and glanced up from his drawing. "Yes, I'm watching, get on with it!"

"Check this out!" she said excitedly.

Suz immediately put the sail down. She forcefully accelerated Jim's solar surfer. She flew strait up into the air. Her eyes and ears narrowed, as a sign of intense focus. When she thought she was high enough, she did a 380 degree turn still accelerating hard! She span around so fast she looked like a blur. Dav's eyes widened. She dropped the acceleration, and turned the nose of the solar surfer strait down in a dive. She whizzed past Dav. Dav looked down. She was still diving! Then all of a sudden she tilted backwards her hands almost touching the board, and pressed the button with her foot that made the sail shoot up immediately! The sudden deploy of the sail caused the solar surfer to rise up so suddenly and severely, she was now level with the dock again.

She grinned in triumph as she began to unstrap herself from Jim's solar surfer.

"And that's how Suz does it!" She said as she hopped onto the dock.

"Woah!" Dav exclaimed. "That was amazing! Awesome! How did you-Where did you learn that?"

Suz shrugged modestly. "Made it up as I went along. Ya think ya can top it?" she handed Dav Jim's solar surfer. Dav set his notebook on the dock. "Totally!" He began to strap himself in. Suz picked up Dav's notebook. "Why did you bring this along anyway? Do you ever stop drawing?" Dav gave her a small smile. "Nope. Besides, drawing here is good practice anyway."

"Whatta ya mean?"

"Check the last page I drew on last." Dav said as he made sure he was strapped in tight, he didn't want to fall of the solar surfer.

Suz skimmed through Dav's notebook. She saw drawings of aliens, robots, some characters off of a T.V. show, a pirate skull, and then she turned to the last page with drawings on it. She gave an impressive gasp. It was her. It looked like a snap shot! Dav drew Suz when she was accelerating up on Jim's solar surfer. It looked just like her. It was a pretty rough drawing. You could still see all the outlines and stuff but the detail was there. She passed her hand over the page and looked at Dav.

"Dav, this is amazing! I swear, Leonardo Da Vinci couldn't do better! You're an artist!"

Dav shrugged. "Hey no big deal! I see something I draw it!" He accelerated the solar surfer out farther so he could get started. "Guard my notebook kay?"

"Don't worry Dav, it's in good hands!" She gave him a mischievous smile. Dav rolled his eyes.

He immediately put the sail down as he began falling...falling. He began to spin around as he was falling in complicated angles. He deployed the sail and hit the acceleration and shot strait up. As he shot up he put the sail down again and did a 380 spin in mid air followed by one flip, no two, four! He did four strait flips in the air! And with that, he deployed the sail and looked at Suz triumphantly hovering in mid-air. She was shouting something excitedly to him but he couldn't hear her. And it looked like someone was behind her but he couldn't tell who it was. He flew nearer towards her.

"Ya say something?" The man behind her smiled at Dav.

"Well those are some pretty good moves! Glad ta see my solar surfer isn't rusting in my closet."

Dav's eyes widened. He looked at the man intensely, examining him. He looked about the age of twenty or so. He was wearing a gray leather coat over a black t-shirt, and some blue jeans. His bangs were almost covering his deep blue eyes. He had some facial hair on his chin. It was a very thin beard. If you were to even call it that. Was this Jim? He looked so...different...so older...so mature! Dav looked at the young man's face. He looked into his blue eyes. It was the same eyes Jim had. He still had that same boyish look about him.

"Jim?" Dav asked bewildered as he began to unstrap himself from Jim's solar surfer as fast he could. The young man laughed. "Yeah Davie, it's me! Wow, my mom was right you have grown!" His voice sounded deeper and older, but you could tell it was still the same person. Dav finally got himself out of the solar surfer and hopped onto the dock. "So have you...A LOT!" Dav said still gawking at Jim.

"I didn't think you'd be here this fast!" Suz said to Jim. Jim shrugged.

"Hey I just wanted to see what was going on before the ceremony starts!" Jim looked at both of them.

"Wow, last time I saw you two were only about five years old! Now look at ya!"

Dav just kept staring at Jim, bewildered. He learned from his mother that it's not polite to stare but he couldn't help it. He knew Jim would look older, but he hadn't pictured him like this! The look of bewilderment must of shown on Dav's face because Jim said to him, "Hey Davie, I may look older but I'm the same person okay?"

Dav looked at the floor of the dock, embarrassed.

"It's Dav." Dav said pointy as he grabbed his notebook of the dock. Jim rolled his eyes. He looked at the blue notebook Dav held in his hands.

"Whatta got there Dav?" Dav shrugged.

"Jus' some drawings."

Suz beamed at Dav. "There better then that! There creations! Genius! Pure Genius!" she socked Dav's shoulder. Dav rubbed his shoulder and shrugged. "There not that great..."

Jim looked at the two. "Can I see?" He asked referring to Dav's notebook. Dav handed Jim his notebook. "Yeah here." Jim looked at the pictures impressed. He found the pirate skull symbol. He looked at it. "You drew this?" He asked as he stared at the detail. Dav nodded. It looked so identical to the pirate flag Jim saw rise over Treasure Planet 15 years earlier. "Did you look at something? I mean a picture for reference maybe?" Dav shook his head, 'no'.Jim looked at the symbol smiling, recalling all the trouble those pirates put him through, yet so much adventure. He placed his hand on Dav's head and ruffled his already messy hair.

"You're an artist, ya know that don't ya?"

Dav shrugged and brushed Jim's hand away, half embarrassed, half nonchalant. "I just draw because I like too, I mean...I'm not doing for money or nothing, I just like too draw is all."

Jim turned the page and saw the rough sketch of Suz. Jim smiled again and looked at Dav.

'Man this kid doesn't even know he has a talent!' Jim handed Dav's notebook back to him.

Jim, Dav, and Suz walked into the Benbow Inn. Jim smiled at his home. It was just how he remembered it after they rebuilt it. So many memories.

"Guess who's back!" Jim said as he took his jacket off and hanged it up. Sarah, who wasn't really listening was working by the kitchen area. She glanced at the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll be right.." Then she turned back at the door to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Jim!" She exclaimed happily. B.E.N., who just herd Jim's name bursted out of the kitchen door.

"JIMMY?" His robotic blue eyes darted around the Inn hopping to see some sign of his old buddy. Even though about 15 years passed, B.E.N. still looked the same. He had the same eyes, the same look about him, even his same annoying nature. Jim could tell he hadn't changed one bit. B.E.N. spotted Jim but he didn't realize it was him. Jim figured it would take B.E.N. an eternity before he figured out _he was Jim._

"B.E.N.!" Jim said to get his attention. B.E.N. looked at Jim. He immediately dashed up to him.

"Hello faithful customer! Welcome to the Benbow Inn! Would you like a room sir?" Jim rolled his eyes and gave a slight laugh. 'Well he has the greeting thing down.' Jim thought. Jim smiled at the crazy old robot.

"B.E.N...It's me!"

B.E.N.'s eyes popped as a sign of surprise. He squinted at Jim, as checking to make sure he wasn't a poser. "Nah-nah-no! Your not Jimmy! Jimmy was smaller...and didn't have a beard!"

Jim rolled his eyes. Sarah went up to Jim. "Jim...Look at you!" Sarah smiled at him speechless. Jim gave his mother a hug. B.E.N. glared at Jim, still quite unconvinced that this was the same 'Jimmy' He meet about 15 years ago. "Who are you! What have you done with Jimmy!"

Dav shrugged. "B.E.N... this is Jimmi- I mean Jim."

Suz smiled. "Yeah B.E.N...now hug him like ya always do and don't be an idiot." She teased, referring that B.E.N. basically hugged every living thing in the galaxy. B.E.N. looked at Jim, his robotic-telescope eyes screeching out and examining every inch of him. Jim grabbed B.E.N.'s eyes and brought them level with his face.

"B.E.N.! It's me...years pass and some of us grow older!" he threw his eyes back into his head. B.E.N. rubbed his eye sockets recovering from the sudden movement. B.E.N. clutched his head and gave Jim a very clueless look that Jim saw similar on Treasure Planet when he was trying to remember his name. Sometimes still to this day Jim wonders if he has **_ALL_** his mind back.

"Uhh...This makes no sense..ya- ya can't be Jimmy!" Jim smiled at the clueless robot, although he is annoying, you do miss him after awhile.

"And why not!"

"Well...Cause...cause..." B.E.N. was trying to think of a good reason but nothing came to him. "Cause..."

"Cause?" Jim asked making fun of B.E.N.'s bumbling. B.E.N. glared at Jim and tried to make up an excuse.

"Cause...Cause..." B.E.N. couldn't think of anything. He suddenly shouted (louder then he usually does) "MORPH!" Suddenly Morph flew out of a kitchen bowl. The protoplasmic blob didn't look any older. Like B.E.N., life had no time line. Morph flew up next to B.E.N. and saluted to him, as if ready for an order. B.E.N. pointed at Jim. "POSER!"

Dav rolled his eyes at B.E.N. "B.E.N...Jim isn't...you're being stupid again!"

Jim rolled his eyes. "B.E.N...don't be an idiot" Morph flew strait to Jim and glared at him. He began to sniff Jim all over his face. It stopped and looked at Jim shocked, He sniffed him again. He gave a happy noise and cuddled against Jim's check. B.E.N.'s eyes popped out of his head again. Morph rubbed his gelatinous body all over Jim's face, licking him, cuddling, and cooing. It seemed to really miss him.

"Aww Morphie! I would of brought ya...but...ya weren't allowed. I could've gotten expelled!"

"Expelled! Expelled!" The shape shifter echoed. Sarah smiled at Jim. "Nice ta finally have you back!" Jim smiled at her. "Hey, I said I'd come home eventually!" She hugged Jim again and Jim kissed his mother on her check.

B.E.N. cocked his head at Jim. "Jimmy?" He asked squinting his eyes in intense focus. Jim laughed as he let Morph perch on his shoulder. "Finally got it don't ya? Took ya long enough." B.E.N. looked at Jim blinking and rubbing his crystal blue eyes in disbelief. Part of him could believe it was Jim but the other part of him couldn't believe this was the same 'Jimmy' who found him on Treasure Planet and gave him a home. Jim smiled at the Insane copper robot. Jim suddenly grabbed B.E.N. by his waist and hugged him, spinning him around in a similar way he did back at the Legacy. Then he clutched B.E.N.'s head and gave him a forceful noogie. "AH! I missed ya! Ya crazy old robot!" B.E.N. was taken aback by Jim's noogie attack. He tried to pry Jim off him. "Ow! Owwie! Owwie! Letme go! Letme go!" Jim let go of B.E.N. He smiled at him. "Aww come off it B.E.N.! I thought ya loved ta be hugged!"

"Hugged..Yes Noogies...no..yes...no.."

Jim smiled at B.E.N. "Which one is it?"

"Umm.."

Jim grabbed B.E.N. again. "Ah! I'm just kidding ya you hunk of bolts!" He noogied B.E.N.'s head again. B.E.N. was on it this time and slipped out of Jim's grasp. He grabbed Jim and noogied his head.

"GOT YA!" Jim grinned and began to mess with B.E.N.'s head. "Hey..." Jim said remembering what B.E.N. said on the Legacy. "You noogied me back!" Jim slipped out of B.E.N.'s grasp and spun him around again. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" Jim said in a very fake crying voice. Jim shot B.E.N. a very smart look. B.E.N. suddenly grinned at Jim and hugged him in his usual tight squeeze.

"OH JIMMY! IT'S YOU! YOU'RE BACK! YOUR BACK!" B.E.N. actually began crying as he squeezed Jim. "I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" Jim grinned. "Hey I did too, now can ya let go of me!"

"OH JIMMY YA MISSED SO MUCH! THE TRIPLETS GROWING UP AND OH! JIMMY!" B.E.N. squeezed Jim harder. Jim couldn't breath.

"B.E.N..." Jim said gasping for air.

"OH I MISSED YOU SO!"

"B.E.N..."

"YES OH BESTEST BUDDY OF MINE!"

"Need...air..." Jim gasped. B.E.N. let go of Jim.

"Oh sure sorry Jimmy!"

Jim caught his breath. "B.E.N...Have you been using that brain of yours at all?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the delay, (stupid school) _**

**_Chapter Three_**:

The last few minutes passed fast. Jim bought them all gifts from Coseismic Cloud, the planet Interstellar Academy was located on. Dav got a new sketch book, Suz got a book called, "Solar Surfing through the ages.", it showed past Surfers and how Solar surfing was invented. It turned out to be a pretty interesting read. Jim got B.E.N. a new can of oil, knowing basically anything you gave him made him happy. Jim got his mother a new locket. Jim just gave Morph a small cookie that he was saving for later. They talked about what was going on and all and had a pretty good time. Dav totally forgot about Silver's visit.

Pretty soon they had to leave. Suz and Dav said thanks for the gifts and started to walk home to Doppler's Observatory.

"Wow can ya believe Jim?" Suz said examining her new book with delight. "I knew he would look older and all but Holy Smokes! He's one hot tomalley! And a nice one too." Dav didn't answer her he stared at his new sketchbook. Now that Dav was in a quiet environment, he remembered the ceremony was today. Only in a few minutes too. Dav's anguish must have shown on his face because Suz said, "Oh, come off it Daniel, your not still moping about the Academy aren't ya?" Dav shrugged. "Easy for you to say, you like it."

"Cause I'm involved!" Suz said exasperated. That was true. Suz usually was on most of the girls sports teams at their old school, so why shouldn't she this time. "Look Dav, how about when I'm done with "Solar Surfing through the ages", you can read it kay?"

"Kay." Dav sighed. Though he doubted just a book to make him feel better.

When they reached their house Amelia was in a frenzy when they came home.

"Only a hour to the Ceremony! You two just come home! Dav's room is a pigsty! Get in your uniforms! We can't afford any mistakes this night!"

"It's okay mom," Suz replied. "We just got sidetracked Jim came and..."

"I know." Amelia replied stiffly. "Now hurry up and get ready. You know where your uniforms are."

Dav was hardly listening to his mother's lecture. He went upstairs, careful not to trip over anything in his room that Amy threw, Sat his notebook and sketchbook on his bed, and opened up his closet door. A whole bunch of shirts and assorted things where in there. He reached in the very back of the closet until he found a white uniform with gold and red strips. It looked like it never been worn. He put the white uniform coat over his black t-shirt. He took off his shoes. He reluctantly took off his comfortable navy blue jeans and put the white pants on. All the freshmen had to wear white uniforms to formal occasions. If it wasn't required he'd be wearing just probably a t-shirt and jeans. The canine looked at himself in his closet mirror. Not bad. Dav brushed his bangs out of his face. They fell over his checks. Covering his face. It looked like his bangs where hiding him from the outside world. His hair looked messy. His bangs where uneven and his hair was sticking up almost everywhere. He thought about combing it, but his hair always found a way to become messy again. He just flatted his hair with his hand.

"Someone's nervous" Came a voice from the door. Dav saw Kit behind him in the mirror. She was wearing a white skirt that went near to her ankles, and a shirt very similar to Silver's cream colored shirt. Except it was her size and white. She wore the same jacket Dav was wearing on his uniform. She was wearing high healed white dress shoes. Her brown hair was up in a tight bun, a very lose strand of hair hanging down her face. She was wearing an aqua blue necklace and earrings. Her glasses rested on her feline nose. Dav could tell she put some glitter on her lips. Dav turned around and looked at Kit. She looked very pretty.

"Looking good!" The feline replied looking at Dav in his uniform.

"You too." Dav said shocked by how pretty Kit could look when she wanted too. Kit looked at the mess on Dav's room. "You know, you better pick this up or mom and dad are going to have a fit." Dav shruged. "I'll pick it up later when the ceremony's done. They can have a fit then." Kit wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Your gonna get in trouble." She looked at Dav's uniform. "By the by, your black shirt clashes with your uniform."

Dav glared at his sister, he was about to defend himself but his father peeked in the doorway. "Time to go."

The ride to the Interstellar Academy was one of the longest rides Dav had ever taken, Amy, Kit, Suz, Sarah, Jim, B.E.N., Amelia, Doppler, and Dav all crammed into one Family vehicle (Morph rested in Jim's pocket). But fortunately it was over and Dav stepped out into the atmosphere of Cosmic Cloud, Obviously glad for fresh air. Amelia was giving them last minute instructions, "Now remember your being accepted..." But Dav wasn't really listening. He looked at Jim. "Jim, were are we gonna meet..." The young adult put his finger to his lips, singling he didn't want to talk about right now in front of the adults. Dav nodded slightly disappointed.

Before Dav knew it, he was on stage in a single file line facing the audience with the other new students. The principal of the academy was making a speech to the audience. Dav let his mind wander, not really listening. Suz was next to Dav in line, giggling for some apparent reason. She tapped Dav's shoulder. Dav ignored her. She tapped it again, and again, and again... "_What?!_" Dav hissed. Suz giggled, and pointed towards the audience. "Look at B.E.N." she whispered still giggling. Dav looked at the direction Suz was pointing. B.E.N. had a camera in hand, and he was snapping it at every desirable moment. Dav was surprised he didn't notice the flash before. B.E.N. was clicking madly away at the thing, and Jim could be seen trying to pry the camera away from B.E.N. Suz giggled again. "Isn't he funny?" she asked, apparently talking about B.E.N. Dav shrugged. "He's weird."

The principal finally finished his speech and each student was presented with a document saying that they were permitted to be taught at the Interstellar Academy. Each one was called in alphabetical order, by their last name. The Doppler family were some of the first to be called up. Amy acted all superior about it when she got hers. She swung her hips back and forth as she approached the principal. Dav noticed some of the teenage boy aliens in line gawking at his sister. Dav rolled his eyes. 'Oh please...' he thought, 'quit showing off and take the blasted letter already.' Amy took the document, and being the drama queen she is, blew a kiss to the audience. Dav rolled his eyes again as she went to her spot back in line.

When Dav's name was called after his sister's, he just walked up and took the stupid letter as quickly as he could, but not quick enough for B.E.N. to snap a picture of him. Dav went back to his spot in line, and hoped Jim could get the camera back before more humiliating photos were shot.

Kit was next. She took more after her father then anything. She nearly tripped on her way up to the principal and she grabbed the letter with pride. "Thank you! Thank you very much!" Dav groaned. He knew Kit, she was preparing to make a speech. "I'm glad I'm excepted to the Interstellar Academy..." The principal tapped Kit on the shoulder explaining their were no speeches. Kit looked severely disappointed, but turned red all the same. A few of the students laughed. "Dork." he herd one mutter. Click. B.E.N. snapped another photo. Kit hesitantly went back to her spot in line, red in the face.

Then it was Suz's turn. She did basically what Dav did, excepting it as quickly as possible, but she thanked the principal by socking his shoulder. Click. B.E.N. snapped another shot. The principal looked flustered, but continued reading down the names nonetheless, as Suz regained her spot in line. As the principal continued down the list, Dav became bored again. "Why doesn't he hurry?" he muttered to his sister. "I want ta get out of here." Suz shrugged. "Dav, show some respect huh?" Dav sighed. That was hard to do since he was looking forward to seeing Silver. He didn't see him anywhere in the audience. Dav sighed again and watched each student accept there document. There were many different varieties of aliens then Dav thought there would be. Most walked on two legs, like he did, but every now and then there was the occasional one that would fly or slither, or crawl.

Dav was inattentive most of the time, but he woke up when he saw a female human pass by him. The reason Dav perked up was because in the dense thriving civilization he lived in, he barely saw humans around. The only ones he actually knew personally were Jim and his mother. The girl wore the formal uniform like everyone else for the girls. A white shirt, skirt, dress shoes, and jacket. Dav noticed she had a heart shaped locket hanging around her neck. Her hair was a dull silver color and seemed untidy. She seemed to be different from Jim and his mother though. Jim's deep blue eyes were always filled with life, and you could pick up on his emotions easily. But this girl... her eyes seemed different, cold. No life was in them. In fact, if Dav didn't see her walking, and moving, he'd probably think she was dead. She was looking strait ahead, and no emotion seeped through her eyes. The girl walked carefully to the principal, and held out her hand, still looking strait ahead. The principal placed the document in the girl's hand, which Dav thought was odd, because you were supposed to take it. The girl thanked the principal, and walked back to her spot in line.

Dav looked at her for awhile, then he whispered to Suz, "Who's that?" Suz rolled her eyes. "Dav don't you listen, he just announced her name a few minutes ago. I think it was Crystal Moonlight or Moonlight crystal...or something like that." Dav continued to stare at the girl. She was staring strait ahead with her pale cold eyes. "But... I mean... is there something weird about her, I mean, look at her eyes..." Suz glanced at the girl, then she shrugged. "Beats me, Dav. All I know is that they are at the 'm's so we must be done soon." Dav gave his sister a playful grin. "What happened to 'show some respect' huh?" Suz nudged her brother. "That was when I thought it wouldn't take this long, I want to get this over with."

Finally each student received their document and there was a burst of applause from the audience. Dav sighed. It was done. Finally! Dav thought. All he cared about now was seeing Silver again, at least before he went and lived in the dorms of the Academy. The students pushed each other of stage. Dav and all three of his sisters were walking together. Amy was chattering her head off, "It's awesome you know, we all got accepted, I knew **_I _**would of corse, but Dav, and Suz, I'm surprised they even let you in the assembly room." Kit pushed her glasses up on her feline nose as a nervous habit. "Oh, stop it Amy, they're your siblings, your supposed to like them." Suz hated being spoken to in the third person. "Hey we're right here! We're not invisible ya know!" Kit blinked awkwardly. "Oh, I'm sorry guys I didn't mean-"

"Shut up Kitten!" Amy snarled. Kit's ears narrowed.

"It's Kit! Just Kit!" Suz pulled her feline ears in frustration.

"Will you two quit fighting?"

"Will you stop sounding like mother!" Amy snarled. Kit glared at Amy.

"Don't compare her to mom! That's mean Amy!"

"I do what I want!"

"QUIT YOUR STUPID BICKERING YOU TWO!" Suz snarled. Dav was quiet. He knew he shouldn't but in, they always fought like this. The three feline siblings argued at each other, they didn't see were they were going and they bumped strait into that cold-eyes girl Dav had seen earlier.

The girl screamed slightly surprised, but turned to them. She still stared strait ahead. Her eyes creeped Dav out a bit. It was as if she was staring, not at them, but beyond them, into their hearts and souls. It was a creepy feeling. "Oh sorry!" The girl said mildly surprised. You couldn't see emotion in her eyes. "I didn't see you there." The girl laughed as if this were the joke of the century. Amy, took this as rudeness and replied angrily, "Well watch were your going next time!!" Kit gave Amy a mean look and said to the girl. "Sorry, it's our fault, we weren't watching were we were going." The girl shook her head. "No, I herd you coming, but didn't move out of the way. That's my fault. I'm such a klutz." the girl muttered. She stepped out of the way and let them pass through. Dav turned to Suz.

"What did she mean, hear us coming?" Suz shrugged.

"Well we must of been loud hadn't we? Fighting like that... Oh look! They put out a treat plate!" Suz said excitedly dashing towards the food. Dav couldn't help but wonder if there was something unnatural about the girl.

Dav was about to grab some food, when Jim motioned to him. Dav looked disappointed he had to skip up an opportunity on free food, but went over to Jim nonetheless. "Yeah?" Dav asked. Jim put a finger to his lips again. Dav grinned. "Were is he? Is he here?" Dav said getting excited. "Quit!" Jim hissed. "You want to alert the whole planet?" Dav smiled. "So he **_is _**here then!"

"Shh!" Jim hissed but he nodded a 'yes'. "Follow me." Jim whispered. Dav nodded and followed Jim. They exited the doors of the academy, and out into the fresh night air. Dav didn't realize how late it was. Two hours must of past in that building. Jim walked into the garden, Dav following. They walked on the garden path in the dark for what seemed like ages. Dav was about to ask how much farther, when Jim stopped. Dav bumped into Jim. Dav looked beyond Jim. There was a beautiful lake, reflected in the Crescentia moonlight. Suddenly a bright shine of light got shone in Dav's eyes. Dav blinked to get his eyes adjusted to the light. Jim smiled. "Guess who's here ta see ya?" Dav herd Silver's voice reply.

"Like I don't already know!" Dav's eyes adjusted to the slight shine of light. Silver smiled at Dav, his cyborg eye reacting more brightly in the dark. Dav beamed. His day just got better.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four:**_

"So," Silver said after a very long and vibrant discussion, "Finally Academy student 'ey? Ya probably do yer parents proud." Dav thought about the statement. With three other older siblings, (all teenagers), Amelia and Doppler don't get individual time with each of their children. Even as infants, one was always demanding their attention more over the others. Dav wasn't surprised that they didn't notice he was missing.

"That's one way of putting it..." Dav said twiddling a piece of grass in between his fingers. Silver laughed his hardy laugh. "Now, don' go takin' after Jimbo an hate everyt'ing that brings ya joy an' reason ta live!" The young adult nudged his friend. "Aw, come on, I wasn't that bad!"

Silver nudged Jim back, "Oh, come on, ye know ya were!"

The two old friends argued playfully at each other. Dav wasn't looking at them though, he was looking at a huge lit glass window of the Academy in the distance. They were serving food in there. Most of the teenage aliens, and their parents were having a good time. Dav saw the cold-eyes girl again, she was talking to another grey haired women that appeared to be her mother. He looked at the mother. Her eyes weren't cold like the girl's. They were blue. Dav thought that was odd, because he herd of genetics, so he assumed they would have the same color eyes. Then he thought maybe she had her father's eyes, but he saw no other human in there that was male. Then, he noticed the girl turned her head, away from her mother, and looked strait at Dav. A chill ran down Dav's spine. She kept looking right at Dav with her cold grey eyes in curiosity. But she still had that strange look about her that told Dav that she was looking beyond him. Her mother spoke something to her, and the girl looked away from Dav, and continued talking.

"Dav?"

Dav looked at Jim. Jim noticed something was wrong. "What are you lookin' at lad?" Silver asked curiously. Dav looked back at the girl. "Jim, Silver, do you know who that girl is?" he asked. Silver and Jim squinted at the lit window.

"That one?"

"No, not her, that one!"

"The one over there"

"The bird one?"

"No, the human!"

"The one with the grey hair?"

"Yeah! You know her?"

Silver cocked a smile. "Why, ya checkin' her out!"

"Wha?!" Dav sputtered. "What? No! Not like that- I mean-"

Silver laughed again, and Dav was relived to know that he was joking yet again.

Jim looked at the girl. "No, I've never seen her around Montressor before. Must grow up on different planet." Jim cocked a grin on his young face. "Why? Are you interested about her?" The cyborg and the young adult exchanged suggestive glances.

Dav shook his head. He thought Jim would be more understanding.

"No, it's not like that you guys- I mean- doesn't something seem... strange... about her? I mean- her eyes?"

Jim took another look at the girl, who was still talking to her mother. She seemed troubled about something, and nervously fidgeted with her heart locket pendent. Jim looked at the girl's eyes. They were the color grey. But something did seem odd about them.

"Not sure." Jim said frankly. "Hard to tell from here."

Silver, having better vison then the both of them put together, opened his cyborg eye. "Well, well!" Silver exclaimed as he closed his eye.

"Well what?" Dav asked frantically, wanting to learn more about the mystery-girl.

Silver shook his head, a smile on his face. "Not'ing ta worry bout lad."

Dav looked at Silver. He had that smile on his face that said he knew something he didn't. Dav stared at the girl. "There's nothing... wrong about her is there? I mean- she looks kinda..." Dav thought of a way to describe it. "..Abnormal?" he finally settled on.

Silver smiled. "Well if ye want ta know, I suggest ya ask 'er." Silver winked at Dav.

Dav knew that Silver knew the answer, but he decided he wouldn't press him on the matter. Jim checked his watch as he stood up. "Well, I suppose we better get back in before your mom throws a fit, Dav."

Silver smiled at them both and stood up as well. "I better get goin' also, can't stay in one place fer too long."

Dav sighed. "Do you have too?"

Dav knew once Silver left again, the world would resume, and he'd be dealing with the Academy again. "Fraid so." Silver replied. Morph, who was on Silver's shoulder the whole time during the conversation, wailed and cuddled Silver sadly. Silver stroked his old companion. "Oh, come off it Morphy, I'll be back."

"I'll be back.." Morph burbled sadly as he licked his old owners cheek and flew over to Jim. Jim smiled as the blob landed on his shoulder. Then he looked at Silver. "Keep in touch." Jim said to his friend as he hugged him without the slightest hint of humiliation. Silver patted the young man's back. "Don' worry I will."

"I sure hope so."

Dav nodded and found himself hugging the cyborg too. "Group hug!" Morph squealed and joined in the embrace, cuddling Silver. Finally, all three of them came out of the group hug.

"Know where your going?" Dav asked. Silver shook his head.

"But I'll write ta ya when I get there, if that'll make yeh happy."

"It would." Dav said beaming.

"Me too." Jim said also beaming. Silver smiled at them both. "Do me a favor will ya Davy?"

"What's that?" Dav asked. Silver placed his hand on Dav's shoulder. "Do me proud." and with that final word, Silver flew himself away in his skiff, parked by the lake. Morph waved one of his protoplasmic hands at it's old master.

"G'bye!" Morph squealed. "G'bye! G'bye! G'bye!" Jim waved at his old friend. Jim smiled. Then it looked as something had just come to him. The young adult shouted at the retreating skiff.

"Remember to stay out of trouble!!" He shouted to Silver, almost in a mocking and playful way. Then Jim herd the faded chuckling reply, sounding as mocking and playful as Jim had. "Always have Jimbo, always will be!"

Dav just stood there, lost for words. How was he supposed to make such a vague promise to Silver when he hated the Academy already? How could he do him proud when he was barely proud of himself for being here? And what about the girl with the cold eyes? What did Silver know that he didn't? Dav watched the skiff vanish off of the planet. He had been so eager to see Silver so he could answer his questions and relinquish his doubts and fears, but now, a fresh new batch of them went into his head. Jim patted Dav's shoulder, sensing his uneasiness. Dav looked up at the man's young face. "Don't worry about it." Jim reassured him. "All he means by it is ta get good grades and the like, didn't mean nothing by it." Jim thought about what he said. "At least I don't think so..." he considered, then he chuckled.

"Think ya know a guy..." he muttered. Jim and Dav then walked back to the Academy, were they were greeted by a frantic Amelia trying to get order on getting everyone back home for the last time.

When Dav entered his room, he threw his formal uniform off, and into his suitcase. His room was still trashed. Dav sighed and reluctantly began to put his stuff back into it's rightful place. This was a lengthily and tiresome process, but he eventually got it done. Dav took out his duffle bag from under his bed and began to pack what he needed. He threw his uniform in there, and then a whole bunch of jeans, and some dark colored t-shirts. He wasn't really looking at what clothes he was packing. He then spotted his old blue notebook, and his new sketchbook on his bed. Dav put his notebook into his duffle bag, and automatically picked up his sketchbook. He picked his pencil off his bed and began to draw on the first page. Then, as if in a trance, began drawing one of the girl's eyes. It had the same cold effect that her real eyes had. Dav stared at it carefully, as if studying it. There was something odd about them. Unnatural... Dav looked at the eye on paper he drew. He then suddenly got an idea of what may be wrong with them, but his mother's voice from downstairs interrupted his thoughts.

"Daniel! I hope you remember to pack everything! Because I'm not running up there to bring you anything!"

"Sure Mom!" Dav responded, annoyed that he had lost his train of thought.

"Did you pack all your school books!?" she shouted from downstairs. Dav abandoned his sketchbook and pencil on his bed, got up to his closet, and found his schoolbooks lying in there. He picked them up and dumped them into his duffle bag.

"Yeah Mom!"

"Did you pack your personal hygiene items?!"

Dav walked to his dresser, and on the top of it lay his deodorant, comb, conditioner, travel toothbrush, and the like. He shoved all those into his duffle bag.

"Yeah Mom!" Dav shouted back.

"Did you pack extra underclothes?"

Dav herd his sister's laughter from the next room.

"MOM!" Dav said annoyed. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, young man!"

Dav glared at his empty doorway where the sound was coming from.

"Yeah, okay, Sorry Mom!" Dav said trying to sound sincere. Then he turned back to his packing as he muttered, "Stupid know-it-all feline."

"Oooo!" he herd from his doorway. He saw Kit standing in his doorway. Now that the ceremony was over, her hair was down, and the conditioner was out. So it looked like it always did, curly and frizzy. "Ya better not let mom hear you, _Daniel_." she said his full name in a mocking way. Dav turned back to his packing. "Shut-up, Kitten."

She looked angry. "Don't you dare call me that!"

"Don't you call me Daniel then." He said calmly. Kit glared at him from the doorway, and then marched off. Dav then closed his door. "Ya think by now I would of learned to close the door a long time ago." he muttered to himself. Dav turned back to his packing. Packing only a few things extra, like his notebook, his new sketch book, a pack of his favorite solar surfer cards, and his art kit. When he was finally done, he fell on his bed and without even taking his clothes off, he fell asleep.

"Wake Up Stupid!!!" Dav woke up to Amy kicking his bed that morning. "Five more minutes mom." Dav said as he pulled his pillow over his messy hair. Amy seized the pillow and shredded it with her fingernails. Dav sat up in bed. "Hey! I gotta sleep on that!"

"They got pillows at the academy, and we're late!"

"Big surprise..." Dav said sarcastically. They were nearly always late when it came to things like this with a family of six, and because Amy and Amelia were both very punctual women, this drove both of them to near insanity. "Get dressed you lazy bastard!" Dav glared at her. "Get out of my room then! Unless you're a pervert and enjoy seeing things like that." Amy pushed Dav down on his bed. "Look! Just get ready alright! If we're so much as one minute late for our first day at the academy! I'll kill you!" She stormed out of his room and slammed the door. Dav groaned and changed his clothes quickly. "Do this, do that." He mimicked. "She's starting to sound just like mom." Dav slung his duffle bag over his shoulder, checked to see if he forgotten anything, then went downstairs. He was greeted by a nervous Doppler and Kit, a livid Amelia and Amy, and Suz was just leaning against the wall her bag slung over her shoulder too. Wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said "We can't all be morning people"

"What's going on?" Dav asked. Suz gave a small laugh. "Oh, well dad burnt breakfast horribly, so now we got nothing to eat. I would of helped him of corse, but I wasn't up then. So now mom's in total meltdown mode." Suz giggled a bit as she watched Doppler cowering at his wife. Dav could hardly blame him. Amelia looked so mad, you would of swore she was the devil itself. He could hardly hear her yelling complaints over Amy's. "And Amy and Kit?"

"Remember that nail polish you told me she destroyed your room for?"

"Yeah..." Dav said slowly knowing what was coming.

"Well turns out Kit had it the whole time." Dav leaned against the wall with Suz, waiting for the fire to die down.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN COOK A SIMPLE-"

"GIVE ME MY GENUINE PUPPY-"

"DELBERT! WE ARE GOING TO BE-"

"OF ALL THE STUPID STUFF YOU DO, KITTY YOU-"

The rabid overlapping complaints lasted about for one full minute. When it was over, Doppler and Kit looked quite frightened, and Amelia and Amy looked as if they were going to kill any being that would make contact with them.

"I'll just grab some toast on the way out before we go then should I?" Dav asked when it was finally silent.

Everyone had toast for breakfast that morning. No one complained that much, they were running late. When they finally got there, Dav, along with the rest of his siblings hugged their mother and father goodbye. The three teens looked at the campus. Each with a new thought and opportunity. Amy immediately thought popularity. Kit thought of the new knowledge she'd gain. Suz thought of new sports teams she could try out for. And what Dav thought, he knew this would be, unmistakably, the worst day of his life.


End file.
